Un día cualquiera de otoño
by Natsichan
Summary: A veces un simple abrazo puede poner tu mundo de cabeza [Reto para Nieves JS en el foro Proyecto 1-8] [Daiora-to]


**Reto** de **Nievs** en el **Foro Proyecto 1-8**

 **Características:** Daisuke se encuentra un poco confundido en el amor. Él piensa que le gusta Hikari pero empieza a atraerle Sora, aunque ella este de novia con Yamato (lo siento Sorato, no quería hacerlo [?]). Daisuke tiene demasiadas dudas sobre si es verdad que le gusta la pelirroja o si su corazón le está jugando una cruel broma. Puede terminar en lo que desees, el tema es que Daisuke intente llegar a Sora. Si ella acepta o lo rechaza queda a tu criterio :D.

* * *

 **Parejas** : DAIORA-TO

 **Ranking** : K+

 **Género** : Drama/Friendship

 **Disclaimer** : Digimonnomepertenece

* * *

 **Un día cualquiera de otoño**

 **I**

" _El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende_ "

* * *

Después de todo, parecía que las cosas serían iguales a como eran siempre. Un reencuentro como todos los anteriores. Sin nada especial. Y, probablemente, era su culpa.

Mimi y él tomaron el avión aquella mañana fría, varios días después de la _luna de septiembre_. Demasiados, a decir verdad. Aunque habían celebrado la festividad del _tsukimi_ * desde Estados Unidos, Mimi se había molestado con él por haber sacado mal los pasajes y haberse perdido el festejo junto a sus amigos.

—No es lo mismo si no estamos en Japón —había dicho ella, con una mueca triste.

Daisuke se disculpó de mil y una formas, no había tenido en cuenta el detalle de las fechas. Y su error llevó a que el viaje a su país se retrasara, causando que el _reencuentro especial,_ donde planeaban ver la luna de septiembre, pasara a ser un día cualquiera de otoño.

— ¿Sabes…? —Murmuró Daisuke, removiéndose en el asiento del avión — Podríamos haber usado la entrada del mundo digital.

Mimi se giró para que él pudiera notar, en su rostro, el desconcierto. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Así nos ahorrábamos horas de viaje y dinero —explicó —. Podríamos haber ido al digimundo desde Estados Unidos, y luego a Japón. En la frontera digital no se abona ni un solo dólar, ni un solo yen. ¿¡Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes!?

Mimi suspiró una risilla.

—Habría sido ilegal.

Daisuke le bufó en la cara.

—Nadie lo habría notado.

El avión arribó en el aeropuerto demasiado tarde para ser la mañana y muy temprano para ser la tarde. Mimi y Daisuke esperaron su equipaje y la brisa de otoño los escoltó en su recorrido hasta la estación de trenes. Mimi hacía resonar sus tacones y el girar de las ruedas de su valija la acompañaba, era toda una _diosa_ de la _mitología_ _griega_. Daisuke, por su parte, gruñía a cada paso y levantaba con esfuerzo su pesado-bolso-azul-sin-ruedas, despotricando contra todo: El frío, el gentío, las veredas rotas, su bolso, y las ruedas de la valija de Mimi.

— ¿¡Por qué nadie vino a buscarnos al aeropuerto!? —Casi gritó cuando llegaron a la estación y puedo dejar caer al suelo el pesado bolso.

—Ya lo sabes. Ninguno tiene auto propio y no creo que quieras ir con _ese_ bolso en la bicicleta de Taichi.

—Los detesto —masculló él, que ya se cuestionaba por qué había vuelto a Japón. Mimi lo observó con reproche. Daisuke suspiró y rodó los ojos, exagerando el gesto —. De acuerdo, no los detesto —Ella enarcó las cejas, invitándolo a continuar hablando. Daisuke volvió a suspirar —, de hecho, los extrañé mucho en todo este tiempo.

Mimi le sonrió, como orgullosa. El tren llegó a la estación, aminorando su ligera marcha, y ambos subieron. El viaje se le pasó en un parpadeo, Mimi luego le explicó que en realidad se había quedado dormido sobre ella y acabó babeándole el brazo. La piel de Daisuke todavía estaba tan roja como una fresa cuando Sora y Yamato llegaron para acompañarlos hasta el lugar de reunión.

— _¡O hisashiburi desu ne!**_ —Exclamó Takenouchi con una sonrisa brillante —. ¡Qué felicidad verlos!

Daisuke había olvidado lo bonita que se veía esa sonrisa en ella.

Las dos muchachas compartieron un largo abrazo, no dejaron de hablar.

Y acto seguido, sin previo aviso, Sora se colgó en _su_ cuello, abrazándolo con ternura. Daisuke tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, su bolso se desprendió de sus manos y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos. La estrechó un momento, breve, muy breve, pero estaba seguro de que esa sensación no se borraría en todo el día.

Yamato le palmeó la espalda como saludo, mientras Sora regresaba a su animada charla. Daisuke sólo tragó saliva, con dificultad, y murmuró algunas palabras que ni él supo entender.

Mimi y Sora hablaban de todo y de muy poco. Yamato caminaba junto a ellas, llevando la valija de Mimi. Daisuke, que iba más atrás luchando con el peso de su bolso-azul-sin-ruedas, no pudo dejar de mirar, en todo el camino, las manos entrelazadas de Yamato y Sora. No entendió el por qué, era extraño, se _sentía_ extraño. Sólo supo que le ardían los brazos por la ausencia de ese espontáneo y sorpresivo abrazo que acabó descolocándolo por completo.

Los demás esperaban en el parque, ya todo estaba preparado para un picnic casual de cualquier día de otoño. Daisuke los abrazó a todos. Miyako. Ken. Taichi. Koushiro. Takeru. Jou. Iori. Meiko. Incluso Hikari. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo quitarle esa sensación. ¡Ninguno! Y ya comenzaba a molestarle.

Entre bocado y bocado se unió a las conversaciones de sus amigos. Hablaron de tanto que al final, olvidó todo. Entre risa y risa pasó la tarde. Y él casi no lo advirtió. Entre frase y frase buscó a Sora por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca antes la había mirado de ese modo, nunca había notado lo hermosa que se veía cuando hablaba o cuando el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban. ¿Por qué ahora lo hacía? ¿Por qué se fijaba en ella? No estaba bien, no era correcto. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, ideando en su mente cualquier excusa tonta y barata para acercarse y robarle otro abrazo. Sólo necesitaba uno más.

En eso estaba cuando Mimi se aclaró la garganta. Daisuke no se había fijado que el cielo ante ellos se arrebolaba, hasta ese momento. Mimi cantó para todos, aunque Daisuke no sabía que habían pasado las últimas dos horas regándoselo. Acabada la canción, pasaron un par de temas más en sus conversaciones, y luego limpiaron todo su desorden, y comenzaron a despedirse. Daisuke no estaba seguro de si el tiempo pasaba muy rápido o su mente estaba en otro lugar. En realidad, no quería admitirlo.

Fueron marchándose poco a poco, primero uno, después tres, uno más y así, hasta que sólo quedaron Takeru, Meiko, Sora, Yamato y él. Los hermanos se encontraban absortos en una conversación; Sora y Meiko esperaban pacientemente, sosteniendo una entusiasmada charla. Daisuke se preguntó si era buena idea interrumpir para saludar o simplemente esperar a que acabaran. Lo único que quería era despedirse de Sora antes de marcharse al nuevo departamento de Jun, que había prometido recibirlo. Sólo quería abrazarla una vez más, sólo una, y después se las arreglaría para olvidarla, porque no le correspondía y no debía pensar en ella.

Se ahorró una escena muy incómoda al no necesitar interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, porque habían finalizado por su cuenta mientras él hablaba consigo mismo. Takeru y Meiko se despidieron de él antes de marcharse a su hogar, y Yamato y Sora se voltearon para verlo. Daisuke ya podía sentir _ese_ abrazo, lo _anhelaba_.

Les sonrió a ambos. Sora le devolvió el gesto, curvando sus labios hacia arriba con alegría sincera. Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir más rápido, ansioso por ese último abrazo previo al olvido que él mismo se obligaría a hacer.

—Te acompañaremos —le dijo, aún sonriente. Daisuke no comprendió. Yamato rodó los ojos —. Jun y yo nos hemos vuelto cercanas en estos últimos años.

Motomiya alzó una ceja.

—En todo sentido de la palabra. Cercanas.

Daisuke no encontró un tono amable en esa frase.

—No lo entiendo…

—Tu hermana alquiló el departamento junto al nuestro —aclaró Yamato en un tono que Daisuke no pudo descifrar.

 _¿Era enfado? ¿Eran celos? ¿Era cansancio?_ Daisuke intentó aclararlo en su mente, por alguna razón él nunca podía entender a Yamato Ishida, pero de repente un detalle frenó por completo sus pensamientos. _No habría un último abrazo. No habría despedida. Y Daisuke no podría olvidar. Por el contrario, pasaría el resto de la semana viviendo frente a ella._

* * *

 _*_ Tsukimi: El festejo de la luna de septiembre, la luna más bonita del año, que indica el final del verano y da paso al otoño. Se festeja el 21-22 de septiembre.

**O hisashiburi desu ne: Saludo, respetuoso, que se hace normalmente a amigos cercanos que no ves hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno, después de mucho teniendo este reto dando vueltas en mis pendientes, aquí salió la primera parte :)

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
